User talk:Pikness34
Archives *Archive1 Create Your Own Wiki To create your own wiki, go here. Be extremely careful with grammar and the category your wiki goes in, because if you mess up on these you'll have to contact wiki staff to change these things. :I created it for you as the Spectrobes Fanon Wiki. You might want to change your password now. Sorry. The whole magazine thing didn't work out here, and it really won't help now. I'm not as active because of summer, so i can't be the judge of it. 03:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) As I said, it won't help at this time, so no. I am in charge of doing the magazine here, and I am postponing it to another time. 03:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. Have fun making Spectrobes Fanon wiki! I know every conversation that goes on here.... I strive to make sure nothing's amiss. Your sig is looking mighty fine. Great job! 04:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I have the two DS games. I don't play it a lot, but its pretty fun. 04:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i went to sleep. I might take a gander at your wiki, but I am working busy here. Nice Wiki, needs some more users and work though. Cool. 01:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout' that. Got mah own Wiki to maintain. 01:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Its called Pikmin Fanon Wiki Quote"" --Yes You can help here. Let's just put you in a Spartan suit-- and kidnap you when your 4.. And rename you John, and give you a computer girlfriend. (Other guy) Hey! That sounds alot like Halo.. (First Guy) Shut up. So, i meant here at Pikminfanon. I edited at this place before most people, even SirPikmin and Portal. 01:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do! Thanks for asking about the magazine earlier. I am going to start to make a new issue. I moved your talk page archive to the correct page and fixed the link at the top. Don't do what the actual Help page says to do, as that is for article and wiki talk pages. Yeah. Its gonna be sweet. Next month, Pikmin Global Breakdown. Sorry, but yes. I forgot about the magazines here, and I thought... "Why don't I make it, I actually have free time!!" BTW, my Gimp is working, so its off to make a Spectrobes Fanon wiki logo!! Would you like it with the logo from 1, 2 or Wii? Please sign your edits, and I'll take a look at the history of the Electric Burrowing Snagret. What do you mean someone stole your idea? A link to the page would be nice. What wiki? ¿Qué español wiki estás hablando? The logo, right. Derecha, el logotipo. De nada. nice job hey pikness34, did you ask me if you could help? answer: no. remember to always ask me if you want to help! 23:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC)your majesty, PTEater Speech Bubble Hi! Just checking in. We've moved now, so go to fanon.pikminwiki.com to edit. Don't worry about Spectrobes Fanon, we can still work on it, and move to an independent site once it grows large enough. In the meanwhile it should be fine, though. Your friend- Spore Project Do you like Spore? If so, can you help me to make all Pikmin Enemies on Spore? SPORE Project 15:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC)